


The Hudson Riddle

by immortalje



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Introspection, one-sided
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-24
Updated: 2012-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-31 16:32:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalje/pseuds/immortalje
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock wasn't sure what he was feeling for Mrs. Hudson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hudson Riddle

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where this came from, but I knew that I had to write it... and I'm itching to write more of these two. I guess I'll see how this little one is received first :D
> 
> This hasn't been beta read yet.

The Hudson Riddle

Sherlock wasn't sure what was wrong with him. Hugging Mrs Hudson was addicting and not only that. He wanted more. He wanted to kiss her and hold her, to make her world a better place.

He didn't understand it.

His research about what he wanted to do with her, led him to various dating advice pages. However, that thought was ridiculous. Dating, love and all that wasn't his thing. Not to mention their age difference. She could very well be his mother and what was that saying about him?

Not to mention that he was rather certain that she saw him as a son. Her own son had taken flight when the marriage had started going downhill and they didn't have that much contact any more. A dark spot of history in both their lives that neither really wanted to think about.

No, these feelings wouldn't ever leave his mind. It was better that way. He'd let her mother him, all the while insisting that she wasn't their housekeeper when the truth was so obvious, and he'd take every piece of love and be happy with what he had available.

In the end, that's what counted. He had learned long ago that some things couldn't be pushed. Some things had to be taken as they came or they would disappear into nothing.

Besides, he wasn't about to spoil his arrangement with the flat just because of a few urges he had.

  
The End   



End file.
